Trex and toa Metru: what happen if
by Fairuza Dorago
Summary: My first story of Trex and toa Metru


TREX AND TOA METRU: TURAGA DUME LEAVING METRU NUI

Cerita pertama tentang Trex dan Toa Metru. Cerita ini gabungan dari Bionicle seri Legend of Metru nui dan Web of Shadow. Jadi Toa Mangai dan Rahaga juga muncul di sini.

Bionicle: Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Nuju, Whenua, Onewa, Lhikan, Naho, Tuyet, Nidhiki, Norik, Gaaki, Pouks, Kualus, Bomonga, Iruni, Turaga Dume.

My own character: Trex, Rockhead aka Kikanalo, Rodeu aka Vahki

Hari ini, Turaga Dume ada keperluan ke Voya nui. Jadi, dia menitipkan Metru nui pada Vakama dkk.

"Aku ada keperluan ke Voya nui selama beberapa hari. Vakama, tolong jaga Metru nui, ya," kata Turaga Dume.

"Jangan khawatir, Turaga. Saya akan menjaga Metru nui dengan baik," kata Vakama.

Setelah itu, Turaga Dume pergi meninggalkan Metru nui dengan dikawal para Vahki. Sebenarnya, Turaga Dume agak heran dengan senyum manis (dan mencurigakan) dari Vakama.

Sebenarnya, apa yang direncanakan Vakama dkk?

"Teman-teman, Turaga Dume sudah pergi!" teriak Vakama.

"Yay! Kita bebas!" seru Matau.

"Selama Turaga Dume pergi, ayo kita berpesta!" seru Onewa.

"Selama Turaga Dume pergi, kita bisa melakukan apa saja," kata Whenua.

"Lebih baik Toa Mangai dan Rahaga juga diajak," kata Nuju.

"Iya, kalau hanya kita berenam, rasanya terlalu sepi," kata Vakama.

"Memangnya para Vahki juga pergi?" tanya Whenua.

"Ya ampun, Whenua! Para Vahki juga ikut pergi!" seru Onewa. "Kecuali si Rodeu. Biarpun dia Vahki, tapi dia tidak ikut."

"Oh iya! Kan ada Trex, Rockhead dan Rodeu. Sebaiknya kita ajak mereka," usul Nuju.

"Benar juga, berarti ada 10 toa, 6 Rahaga dan 3 Rahi. Dengan begini, pestanya akan semakin meriah," kata Vakama.

"Masing-masing kelompok bawa perlengkapan pesta masing-masing," kata Matau.

Sebelum mereka pergi untuk mengambil perlengkapan pesta, Nidhiki dari Toa Mangai berteriak, "Untuk laki-laki, ajak perempuan masing-masing!"

"Kamu juga. Kan tidak adil kalau kamu yang bicara, tapi tidak mengajak siapa-siapa," kata Nuju sambil menunjuk Nidhiki.

"Aku tidak punya pacar. Lupa ya kalau aku masih menjomblo?" kata Nidhiki.

"Lalu, kau akan mengajak siapa?" tanya Onewa.

"Aku ajak Tuyet saja," jawab Nidhiki santai.

"Kamu telat! Nanti Tuyet ikut aku," kata Lhikan.

"APA?" Nidhiki tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Kasihan Nidhiki. Sungguh malang nasibnya," kata Matau. Nidhiki langsung shock berat gara-gara Lhikan mendahuluinya untuk mengajak Tuyet.

Malamnya, mereka semua berpesta di koloseum. Mereka tahu kalau koloseum itu arena pertarungan, tapi berhubung Turaga Dume sedang pergi, mereka memakainya untuk pesta.

"Selagi Turaga Dume pergi, kita bisa berpesta sampai pagi. Kita lakukan semua yang kita mau. Tidak perlu takut dimarahi. Pokoknya... BEBAS!" kata Onewa.

Sementara yang lainnya sedang bersenang-senang, Lhikan dan Tuyet memilih berkencan bersama.

"Bintang-bintang di langit nampak indah, ya?" kata Tuyet. "Memangnya kau tidak pernah melakukan hal ini bersama Nidhiki?" tanya Lhikan. "Mustahil aku melakukan ini bersama Nidhiki! Soalnya dia lebih suka main sama Trex," jawab Tuyet.

Kedua toa itu tidak menyadari kalau ada dua pasang mata yang memata-matai mereka.

"Awas ya, aku akan merebut Tuyet darimu, Lhikan," kata Nidhiki.

"Nidhiki, percuma saja kau berusaha memisahkan Tuyet dan Lhikan," kata Naho.

"Naho, kau itu memihak siapa, sih?" tanya Nidhiki.

"Uhm..., aku...," kata Naho kebingungan.

"Kalau memihak Lhikan, kamu tidak usah membantuku menjalankan 'misi' memisahkan Tuyet dari Lhikan!" bentak Nidhiki. (Wah, si Nidhiki galak sekali sama Naho)

"Aku memihakmu, Nidhiki. Aku mau membantumu menjalankan 'misi' ini," jawab Naho.

Di Le-Metru, Trex bersama dengan Rockhead dan Rodeu ingin bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Ayo, teman-teman. Kita main kejar-kejaran selagi tidak ada Turaga Dume," ajak Trex. "Setelah itu, kita main apa?" tanya Rodeu. "Payah, permainan yang pertama belum dimulai sudah nanya permainan berikutnya," kata Rockhead.

"Kau kan beruntung karena aku tidak ikut mengawal Turaga Dume," kata Rodeu. "Sudah, sudah! Lebih baik kita mulai saja permainannya," kata Trex.

Lalu, ketiga Rahi itu langsung bermain kejar-kejaran. Tapi mereka juga membuat tempat mereka bermain kacau.

Di Ga-Metru, Norik berusaha untuk mendekati Gaaki. Tapi Gaaki sulit untuk didekati.

"Norik!" seru Gaaki.

"Apa?" tanya Norik.

"Tolong, jangan lakukan hal apapun," kata Gaaki.

"Kenapa? Onewa kan sudah bilang kalau kita bebas melakukan apapun karena Turaga Dume sedang pergi," kata Norik.

"Iya, sih. Tapi aku tidak suka kalau kita melakukannya di luar batas," kata Gaaki.

Sementara itu, Iruni membawa dua gelas sirup untuk Norik dan Gaaki.

"Norik! Gaaki! Aku bawakan minuman untuk kalian. Whenua yang membuatnya," kata Iruni.

"Terima kasih," kata Norik. Dia mengambil gelas yang pertama dan Gaaki mengambil gelas kedua.

"Gaaki, kenapa kau kesal?" tanya Iruni. "Soalnya aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa saat ini," jawab Gaaki.

"Santai saja, Gaaki. Jangan anggap ini terlalu serius. Kita semua sedang berpesta," kata Iruni.

Di koloseum, Vakama, Onewa, Pouks dan Kualus sedang makan-makan.

"Nih, kue untuk kita berempat," kata Onewa.

"Terima kasih," kata Pauks.

"Trims, ya," kata Vakama.

"Makasih," kata Kualus.

Lhikan dan Tuyet masih berkencan. Nidhiki semakin sebal melihatnya.

"EEEEEEEERRRGH! Aku tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua! Naho, ayo kita lancarkan serangan!" kata Nidhiki.

"Baiklah, komando Nidhiki," balas Naho.

Nidhiki mengendap-endap di belakang Lhikan dan Tuyet, sementara Naho berusaha menahan mereka di depan. Nidhiki pun memberi tanda isyarat untuk menangkap Lhikan. Nidhiki dan Naho melompat untuk menangkap Lhikan. Tapi Lhikan dan Tuyet sudah pergi lebih dulu. Akibatnya, kepala Nidhiki dan Naho saling berbenturan.

"ADAAUUUW!"

"Naho! Kenapa kau benturkan kepalamu ke kepalaku?" bentak Nidhiki.

"Soalnya, Lhikan dan Tuyet sudah pergi, sih," jawab Naho.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kita harus pisahkan Lhikan dari Tuyet," kata Nidhiki, lalu dia menarik Naho untuk mengikuti Lhikan dan Tuyet.

Mereka berpesta sampai pagi.

Paginya,

Trex, Rockhead dan Rodeu kelelahan setelah bermain semalaman sehingga mereka tertidur di Le-Metru.

Vakama, Onewa, Pauks dan Kualus ketiduran di koloseum.

Gaaki juga marah-marah sama Norik gara-gara Norik tidak mau mendengarkannya. Iruni hanya melihat nasib malang Norik.

Nidhiki dan Naho meratapi nasib mereka karena gagal menjalankan misi.

Bagaimana dengan Matau dan Nuju? Rupanya mereka tidur lebih awal dari mereka semua. Sementara Vakama dan yang lainnya berpesta dan baru tertidur jam 2, Matau dan Nuju malah tidur jam 11!

Matau sudah terbangun lebih dulu. Dia ingin melihat keadaan di koloseum. Ketika dia berada di koloseum, Nivawk mencuri makanan sisa pesta semalam.

"Woi, itu makanan sisa pesta kemarin! Nivawk pencuri! Nivawk pencuri!" teriak Matau.

Teriakan Matau membuat semua yang berada di koloseum terbangun.

"BERISIIIIIIIIIK! Aku baru tidur jam 2, kamu malah teriak-teriak!" kata Onewa kesal.

"Soalnya Nivawk mencuri makanan sisa pesta kemarin," kata Matau.

"Iya, iya, tapi tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Nanti malah membuat orang lain kena serangan jantung mendengar teriakanmu," kata Kualus.

Di Le-Metru, Bomonga melihat Trex, Rockhead dan Rodeu yang tertidur.

"Hei, bangun! Sudah pagi," kata Bomonga ketika dia berusaha membangunkan ketiga Rahi itu.

"Eh, Bomonga! Sudah pagi, ya? Kami masih mengantuk," kata Trex.

"Tapi kamu harus memberitahu Vakama dan yang lainnya kalau Turaga Dume akan pulang hari ini," kata Bomonga.

"HAAAH?! Turaga Dume pulang hari in?" Trex terkejut mendengar berita Bomonga. "Kukira dia masih lama di Voya Nui."

"Memang, sih. Pasti dia sengaja pulang hari ini karena khawatir dengan kita," kata Bomonga. "Sebaiknya kau beritahu Vakama."

Trex pun segera berlari untuk memberitahu Vakama.

Di Ta-Metru, Vakama dan Onewa sedang main "perang telur" (Mereka pakai telur Nivawk, lho).

"Terima ini, peluru Telur!" seru Vakama.

"Tidak semudah itu. Jurus meriam telur!" seru Onewa.

Mereka berdua melempar telur hingga mengenai lensa teropong Nuju.

"Woi, lensa teropongku kena telur,nih!" seru Nuju.

"Maaf. Lagipula kamu jalan di arena perang, sih," kata Onewa.

"Ampun, deh. Metru nui seperti diserang alien. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau Vakama dan Onewa dimarahi Turaga Dume," kata Nuju, lalu meninggalkan Vakama dan Onewa yang main lempar-lemparan telur.

Di koloseum, Whenua dan Nokama sedang membersihkan koloseum bekas pesta semalam. Saat itu pula, Trex sudah datang ke sana.

"Turaga Dume sudah datang?" tanya Trex. "Belum, Trex," jawab Whenua. "Aku Cuma ingin memberitahu kalau Turaga Dume akan pulang hari ini dan aku harus memberitahu Vakama agar dia dan toa lainnya membersihkan Metru nui sebelum Turaga Dume datang," kata Trex. Trex segera pergi untuk menemui Vakama, meninggalkan Nokama dan Whenua yang kebingungan.

Vakama dan Onewa terus melempari telur hingga telur-telur itu mengenai Nidhiki dan Naho yang kebetulan lewat.

"Hei, kenapa aku juga kena?" tanya Nidhiki.

"Maaf, Nidhiki," jawab Onewa tanpa rasa bersalah.

30 menit kemudian, Turaga Dume sudah pulang. Dia heran ketika dia melihat Nokama dan Whenua sedang membersihkan koloseum.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tempat ini kotor sekali?" tanya Turaga Dume.

"EH, Turaga! Sebenarnya...," Nokama menceritakan semuanya.

"APA? Kalau begitu yang membuat pesta di sini harus bertanggung jawab!" omel Turaga Dume.

Trex baru saja menemukan Vakama dan Onewa yang sedang melempari diri mereka dengan telur.

"Hei! Sudah cukup! Turaga Dume sebentar lagi pulang!" teriak Trex. Tapi Vakama dan Onewa tidak mendengarkan mereka.

"Nanti, Trex!" seru Vakama dan Onewa bersamaan.

"Sungguh! Turaga Dume akan pulang sebentar lagi!" teriak Trex. Ketika Turaga Dume mendatangi mereka, mereka bertiga langsung terdiam.

"Eh, Turaga Dume sudah pulang,ya?" kata Vakama. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah pulang?" tanya Turaga Dume. "Kalian bikin pesta semalam, ya?"

"Eeeng, kalau itu sih idenya Onewa," kata Vakama sambil menunjuk Onewa.

"Memangnya siapa yang memberi ide untuk mengadakan pesta?" tanya Onewa kesal.

Semuanya menunjuk Onewa.

"Onewa, kau harus membersihkan semua kekacauan di Metru nui," kata Turaga Dume.

Duh, kasihan Onewa dihukum Turaga Dume.


End file.
